With a Turn of the Page
by 2ilyrose
Summary: The Final Battle is in Progress. Hermione writes her thoughts in her journal as the war continues. So much more than just another warjournal story.


A/N: Hope you like the story, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...Damn it!

The Final Battle, as they hoped it would be, was a long one. In fact, it was still in progress. Hermione was 19 and it seemed everyone she knew was included in the battle. It has been a few months now since it all started, and there were surprise attacks by Death Daters a few times a week. Hermione sat in her tent at their base, writing in her journal.

_25 November_

_It's getting close to Thanks Giving now, I'm not sure what we have to be thankful for though, except for the fact that we're all still alive, and thank Merlin for that..._

She looked up from her writing to glance over at Ron. He was playing chess with Harry. Her and Ron had been seeing each other secretly, thinking it would be safer. Ron examined the board carefully, then made his move to take Harry's king. He sat back, long legs outstretched, while Harry furrowed his brows trying to understand what it was that he'd done wrong. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was still staring at him. He smiled at her, that goofy lop-sided grin he's had since school. Hermione loved that grin, sometimes she thought that particular grin was made just for her and for her only, she then returned to her journal.

_I thank the heavens for allowing Ron and I to be together, even if it is secret. Although, I can't get over the fact of how romantic it is. I would have never thought that a war could be a place for romance. However, I do think on some level, the others must suspect something is going on. But I don't care, nothing could ever come between us, I could never leave Ron's side, not for anything in the world._

Just then there were cracks from people apparating outside. Hermione looked up and heard the voice of Remus Lupin calling out, "Everyone, out of the tents! We're being invaded!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran outside, followed by Ron and Harry.

Once outside of the tent, Hermione saw they were most impertinently surrounded by Death Eaters. Colorful sparks flew every which way across the campsite. Hermione rushed over to Remus' side, who had just been hit with a jinx, to fend off the Death Eater who had attacked him. Hermione hit the masked man with her own jinx that knocked him back. She helped Remus to his feet then looked over to Ron. He was standing outside the tent searching through his pockets, he didn't have his wand on him, it was still lying next to the chess board. One of the Death Eaters approached Ron as he turned his back to run into the tent for his wand. The Death Eater, in turn, raised his own wand towards the opening of the tent. It was then that Hermione knew everything was about to change. Even with all the noise, Hermione didn't need to hear was the Death Eater was about to say, for a bright green flash of sparks exploded from the tip of the dark wand. The tent was engulfed in the green light.

Hermione fell to her knees, "Nooo!" she sobbed, "Ron!"

Remus stepped in front of Hermione and shouted a hex at the Death Eater and he, along with the others, disapparated in a cloud of black smoke.

Tonks then moved over to the tent, she peered inside. Hermione looked to Tonks for a good sign, she didn't get it. When Tonks looked back over to Hermione, she shook her head, resulting in another great sob from Hermione.

Tonks walked over to Remus and said with a sad sigh, "His body isn't even in there, the curse was too strong for him, he wasn't expecting it."

Remus tried to help Hermione up but when she stood, she swayed then fell back into his arms. In all the commotion, she hadn't realized that she had been hit herself, her leg was badly bleeding.

"Can you make it to the First Aid tent?" Tonks asked worriedly.

Through tears she managed, "Y-yeah, I can m-make i-" it was then, she lost consciousness.

A/N: How's that for a first chapter, please review, and if you have any questions about the story, I'll be more than happy to answer them as long as they wont give too much away about the story.Thanx!

Enchantress-dcm


End file.
